gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
سانچہ:داعش
} |bodyclass = hlist |above = |group1 = قیادت |list1 = * ابوبکر البغدادی * ابو علی الانباری * ابو سلیمان الناصر * ابو محمد العدنانی * Abu Nabil al-Anbari * ابو عمر الشیشانی * Abu Waheeb * Abu Yusaf * ابو فاطمہ جحیشی * Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi * ابو بکر شیکاؤ (بوکو حرام) |group2 = سابق قیادت ( ) |list2 = * Haji Bakr * Abu Muslim al-Turkmani * Abu Ayman al-Iraqi * Abu Abdulrahman al-Bilawi * Abu Ahmad al-Alwani * Abu Sayyaf * Abdul Rauf Aliza * Abdul Rauf * ابو علا العفری * Tariq bin al-Tahar bin al-Falih al-'Awni al-Harzi * Mohammed Emwazi |group3 = تاریخ |list3 = * Jama'at al-Tawhid wal-Jihad (1999–2004) * Tanzim Qaidat al-Jihad fi Bilad al-Rafidayn (2004–06) * Mujahideen Shura Council (2006) * Islamic State of Iraq (2006–13) * عراق اور الشام میں اسلامی ریاست (2013–14) * عراق اور الشام میں اسلامی ریاست (جون 2014–تا حال) |group4 = فوج |list4 = * Black Standard |group5 = جنگیں |list5 = * دہشت پر جنگ * Iraq War (2003–2011) * Iraqi insurgency (2003–11) ** Sectarian violence * Iraqi insurgency (2011–14) * شامی خانہ جنگی ** spillover ** Syrian Civil War spillover in Iraq ** Syrian Civil War spillover in Lebanon ** Inter-rebel conflict during the Syrian Civil War * Sinai insurgency * Second Libyan Civil War ** Egyptian-led military intervention * شمال مغرب پاکستان میں جنگ * امریکا افغان جنگ (2001ء – تاحال) * مورو تنازع * al-Qaeda insurgency in Yemen * Yemeni Civil War * Boko Haram insurgency ** Boko Haram insurgency in Cameroon ** 2015 Niger raid * Fall of Mosul * Salahuddin campaign * First Battle of Tikrit * Siege of Kobanî * Sinjar massacre * Derna campaign (2014–15) * Battle of Baiji (اکتوبر–دسمبر 2014) * Battle of Ramadi (2014–15) * Deir ez-Zor offensive (دسمبر 2014) * Battle of Baiji (2014–15) * Sinjar offensive (دسمبر 2014) * Fall of Nofaliya (2015) * Al-Hasakah offensive (فروری–مارچ 2015) * Second Battle of Tikrit * Battle of Sirte (2015) * Hama and Homs offensive (مارچ–اپریل 2015) * Battle of Sarrin (مارچ–اپریل 2015) * Battle of Yarmouk Camp (2015) * Anbar offensive (2015) * Qalamoun offensive (May–جون 2015) * Palmyra offensive (May 2015) * Al-Hasakah offensive (May 2015) * Al-Hasakah city offensive (May–جون 2015) * Tell Abyad offensive (مئی–جولائی 2015) * Battle of Sarrin (جون–جولائی 2015) * Battle of Al-Hasakah (جون–اگست 2015) * Kobanî massacre * Palmyra offensive (جولائی–اگست 2015) * Battle of Al-Qaryatayn (اگست 2015) * Sinjar offensive (نومبر 2015) * Military intervention against ISIL ** Intervention in Iraq ** Intervention in Syria * American military intervention in Cameroon |group6 = حملے |list6 = * 2013 Iraq Christmas Day bombings * Jewish Museum of Belgium shooting * 2014 Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu ramming attack * 2014 shootings at Parliament Hill, Ottawa * 2014 سڈنی کیفے یرغمال * Porte de Vincennes siege * 2015 kidnapping and beheading of Copts in Libya * 2015 Corinthia Hotel attack * Al Qubbah bombings * Bardo National Museum attack * 2015 Sana'a mosque bombings * Jalalabad suicide bombing * قطیف و دمام دھماکے، 2015ء * 2015 Ramadan attacks ** Kobanî massacre ** Saint-Quentin-Fallavier attack ** 2015 Kuwait mosque bombing ** 2015 Sousse attacks * 2015 Suruç bombing * 2015 Khan Bani Saad bombing * 2015 Baghdad market truck bombing * انقرہ دھماکا 2015ء * کوگالیماویا پرواز 9268 * 2015 Beirut bombings * نومبر 2015ء کے پیرس حملے * 2015 Tunis bombing * 2016ء برسلز دھماکے |group7 = سیاسیات |list7 = * Ideology * Human rights * Persecution of Assyrians and Copts * Persecution of Yazidis * Killing of captives * Beheading incidents * Destruction of cultural heritage |group8 = مقبول ثقافت |list8 = * ایران * ریاستہائے متحدہ * برطانیہ * داعش کی وجہ سے نام کی تبدیلیاں |group9 = معاشرہ |list9 = * خط زمانی * اراکین * Territorial claims * Administrative divisions |group10 = متعلقہ موضوعات |list10 = * خلافت * Islamism * Sexual violence in the Iraqi insurgency * Slavery in 21st-century Islamism * شیعہ سنی تعلقات * مذہبی آمریت }} زمرہ:اسلامی سانچے زمرہ:داعش زمرہ:دہشت گردی سانچے زمرہ:اسلامیت